


Protection

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a good boyfriend, Depression, Fluff, M/M, good ending, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Anon on tumblr asked: Can I get something with a depressive reader and Bucky helping them?





	Protection

The day had started out ok enough, but work was mindless for you today. You normally liked your job enough, but today had hit you hard. You just couldn’t push forward to have the will to try all that hard.

You lagged behind on enough during the day that when your boss pulled you aside at the end of your shift and fired you….you couldn’t even find the will to care about that. You just shrugged and nodded walking out.

The walk home felt…..slow…you bumped into a few people on the way and there “Hey watch it!” fell on deaf ears as you finally got to your building. Pushing the button for the elevator felt like it was really hard, but at least when the thing got to your floor you could hide inside it.

Leaving the tiny space of it to get to your flat also felt like work, but finally you were home and locking the door behind you, you could crawl into bed and forget anything else was in the world for awhile.  
____________________________

Hours later….days later? Who knows, you just know it’s dark outside and dark under the covers. When a cool metal arm snakes around your waist your not at all surprised Bucky was able to sneak in here while you slept.

Feeling his naked chest pressed to your naked back was grounding. The metal of his arm cool against your skin was also grounding. His breath pressing light as a feather kisses to the back of your neck was also very grounding.

As if in a fog, your brain starts to clear as you turn around in his arms. When the fog clears in your mind and you open your eyes, it’s to Bucky’s blue/grey eyes looking back at you with calm and concerned understanding.

“Hey doll.” He whispers, running some of those metal fingers through your saggy hair.

A small smile graces your lips as he kisses you softly, “Hey Bucky.”

"Come here baby let me hold you for awhile." He whispers between kisses before you finally tuck your face into his neck and he holds you to him tightly. You finally breath out a sigh of relief, feeling your body fully relax and sink into his loving, protective arms.


End file.
